Forever & Always
by McGintyGleek
Summary: First chapter is uploaded for any reviews on if I should upload the other 15 chapters that I already wrote :  Please review :P
1. Chapter 1

"First day of school! Wake up, Kellie!" Ugh, it was 4am on Monday. And I was dreading going back to school. I slowly slipped out of my bed and sluggishly walked to my closet. I put on my Bright Lights Michael Buble hoodie, skinny jeans, and my black converse. No one to impress, all the guys in my school are weird. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and went downstairs to see my little sister Kacey sitting on the sofa watching Hannah Montana. I grabbed a bowl of Fruit Loops and sat next to her. After about what seemed like an hour, my mom walked in from the front door. "Kellie, can you help me carry these boxes to the car?" I sighed then got up, walking to the kitchen placing my bowl on the counter. I picked up a box and walked out to our blue Honda CR-V. I turned to walk back to the house when something caught my eye. The next door For Sale sign read Sold. I turned to my mom. "Who bought the house?" With her being a Real Estate Agent, she had to know these things. "The Flanagans" Flanagan? "It sounds like some kind of disease..." My mom gave me one of those 'Clean Up Your Act Young Lady' kind of looks. I wasn't the perfect child. I actually was opposite of what everyone in this town is like. Everyone is so...perfect. Perfect clothes, perfect house, perfect life. But me, I prefer converse over high heels. Also, everyone loves those annoying artists like Kesha and Bruno Mars. But I love jazz and broadway music. "Hello?" My mom looked at me with a worried face. "You okay?" I hadn't realized I zoned out for about 5 minutes now. "Yeah, just thinking." My mom finished packing the boxes in the car, closed the back car door, and turned to me. "Now Kellie, the new neighbors are moving in today while you're at school. They have a son in your grade and I told them that you could walk with him to school tomorrow and help him with his first day." Great... a new kid... "Fine." My mom got out her keys and got in the car. "You'd better start getting ready. You don't want to be late on your first day. And when you get home, tell Kacey to walk Lola." She looked at her watch. "Damn, i'm late. Love you, sweetie! Have a great first day!" I nodded and waved goodbye as she drove off. I walked up the walkway and grabbed my bookbag. "Kacey, it's time to go."

We were almost at the school. We walked through the soccer field and finally we were at the Elementary School. "Bye Kellie!" She hugged me and skipped off. Wow, I miss being in 1st grade. Then, I walked to the high school. Walking in the parking lot is a challenge with the swirving idiot drivers. I walked in the school and up to the second floor to my assigned homeroom. The teacher passed out the Emergency Contact Cards and Lunch Menu. The normal papers. Then we got our locker combination and I walked out to my locker. I was locker number 8527. I had Adam Kerban on my right...but no one on my left. I asked my teacher if anyone was assigned on my left. He looked at his list flipping through pages. "Well, it looks like it will be...Rory Flanagan." The new kid. I went to my first class. Pre-Algebra. The class had only 3 students. Me, Erin Lader, Lillian Paril, and Jack Harper. This was because we were what the teachers call, the 'extras' class. We are the people that weren't able to be in the other classes because the other classes were full. We started off by introducing ourselfs which was boring because these people have been here since Elementary School. After 7 more classes, I got Kacey at the Elementary School and we started walking home. "Kellie! Guess what I made in school today!" She pulled a picture of a stamped handprint out of her bookbag and handed it to me. "Wow Kace, that's amazing! We'll hang it up on the fridge when we get home!" We finally arrived at the house. A big U-Haul truck parked next door. A lady and a man were carrying a table into the house. I looked on the porch and saw someone reading a book. I couldn't see their face due to them holding the book in front of them. I recognized the book right away. "Michael Buble: The Biography" I loved the book and read it about 20 times. I shrugged, walked into the house and went up to my room and put my bookbag on my bed. I got my ipod, put in my headphones, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, so, I realized that I probably should post the rest of my story. I think i'm going to post one each day. But please be patient if I skip a day or maybe even a week. School is being really dumb and there's a lot of homework :/ But anyways, here is chapter 2! You'll learn how Kellie and Rory meet, and also a little cliffhanger at the end :) Also please review so I can know what I should change in the upcoming chapters. And also, if you have any ideas, inbox me or write it in your review! Now e****nough of my endless talking, back to the story!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Lola licking my face. Stupid dog... I looked at the clock. 2 am. My ipod was dead since I left it on all night. Knowing that I probably couldn't fall back asleep, I got up and went downstairs. Lola was giving the bathroom look, so I walked out to the back porch and sat on the chair. It was still dark out and the stars were shining bright. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I jumped up, terrified. I looked to where the sound was coming from. The yard next door. I saw someone walk out to the middle of the yard, humming a song. The song was "Just Haven't Met You Yet" (Michael Buble) I sat back down silently trying not to be seen. They set up a telescope and got out a book. They switched on a flashlight and started flipping through pages occasionally looking up to the sky. After about half an hour, they packed up everything and walked back to the house. I called in Lola, and sat down at the kitchen table looking out the window at the stars. Then I heard my mom walk downstairs. "Someone's up early!" I turned to her "Yeah." She went over to the coffee machine and flipped the on switch. She sat next to me staring at me. "Now Kellie, I want you to be nice to this boy. I met him yesterday when I got home from work and he's very nice. His family moved from Ireland and he doesn't have any friends here yet, so be nice." I got up, walked over to the cupboard and got a bowl of Special K. I sat back down at the table, silently eating my cereal and trying to avoid any other conversation. "Well, i'm going to go wake up Kacey, and you will get your stuff together. Rory's mother said she's sending him over at about 4:30am so you two can introduce yourselfs before you walk to school. I looked at the clock. It was 4:15, so I had 15 minutes.<p>

I put my bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. I put on my white tank top, black cardigan, pink skirt, and tan boots. Picture day is the only day my mother forces me to dress up and look like a "presentable lady". I brushed my teeth, combed my long straight brown hair. Then, I heard the doorbell ring. I heard my mother open the door and tell him to come in and that I would be down in a few minutes. "Kellie! Rory's here!" I grabbed my bookbag and walked down the stairs. And there he was. Dark brown hair, and piercing bright blue eyes. He was wearing a green button up shirt and dark blue jeans. I was interrupted from my staring by my mother. "Oh my goodness! Kellie, you look beautiful! Doesn't she look beautiful Rory?" Rory looked at me and smiled a huge smile and nodded. "Yes she is...I mean...does." He had an adorable Irish accent. He was bright red and I did a nervous laugh and he turned away. My mother noticed the awkwardness she just made. "Well...i'm leaving for work. Have a great day both of you!" She left and I stood there not knowing what to do. Should I ask him to sit down? Should I ask him if he wants some water? Should I kiss him? Kiss him...wow...I would love to. Then he broke the silence. "So, your Kellie?" I nodded. "Yep, but not if the cops ask." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. "Uhm...so if you want to sit down at the kitchen table, i'll be right back." He walked out to the kitchen and I ran upstairs and told Kacey to come meet him. She skipped down the stairs with her Hannah Montana backpack and I followed her into the kitchen. "Hi! My name is Kacey! I'm in first grade! Your Rory! Mommy told me about you!" She walked over to him and hugged him. "Hi Kacey! I'm Rory and i'm in 11th grade!" Kacey walked over to the cupboard and got Rory, herself, and I a poptart. "Yay! I have another new friend!" Rory and I laughed. It was 5am. "Well, we'd better start walking." We all got our bags and walked outside. We were halfway to the Elementary School when it started raining. Kacey ran in front of us and started skipping in the rain since she had a raincoat. "Shit, I forgot my raincoat!" Rory looked at me and then pulled up his jacket over his and my head. I shivered from the cold water. He saw and pulled me closer to him. "We can't have you getting sick on your second day of school!" I smiled. We finally got to the Elementary School. "Bye Kellie! Bye Rory!" We walked over to the High School. I showed him his locker, and looked at his schedule. Well , we have Pre-Algebra, American Literature, Lunch, Study Hall...and...every class except Gym together..." Rory put his backpack and jacket in his locker, shut his locker, and laughed. "Looks like we're going to be seeing each other alot then!" I laughed and put my stuff in my locker. Suddenly, the loudspeaker came on. "Attention students: Grade 9 should report to the auditorium for pictures." I shut my locker, grabbed his arm and we ran to the auditorium.

We walked in the auditorium and got in line. Then, Jenny Reading walked up to Rory. "Hey, your the new kid right? I just wanted to welcome to the school." Jenny Reading was the leader of the welcoming committee, anti-bullying committee, and the library helper. Rory turned to her. "Yes, i'm Rory Flanagan. And thank you." She walked off and Rory turned back to me. "Who was that?" I laughed. "Jenny Reading." The photographer called next and I sat down and smiled. After, Rory was next. He sat down and smiled. Wow, he has an amazing smile. He walked over to me. "You ready to go to class?" I smiled back. "Yeah." The halls were empty since we were last to get our photos taken. He turned to me. "So, you like this school?" I frowned. "Not really, all the kids are stuck up rich snobs." He laughed. "Ah, got it." We walked into Pre-Algebra. "Sorry we're late Mrs. Smith, I was giving Rory a tour of the school." She gave a slight smile. "Fine, sit down." The desks were arranged in a 4 square and I sat in the back and Rory sat in front of me. Throughout the class, Rory would turn back to ask for help, but I saw he already had the work on his paper. I smiled each time though. The bell rung, signaling the end of class.

\Me and Rory spent every second that week together. Then, at the end of class on Friday, Mrs. Smith looked at me. "Kellie, can you stay back?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure." Rory got his books and looked at me. "Rory, can you wait outside for a few minutes?" He looked at me with a worried face and then nodded, picking up my books. "No, Rory, you don't have to." Rory shook his head. "No, I am." He walked out and I walked over to Mrs. Smith a.k.a my aunt. "So, what's up?" She looked at me with sad eyes. "I need you to tell your mother that she needs to call me as soon as possible." She started crying. "Wait, what's wrong? What's going on?" She got a tissue and wiped her eyes. "It's Leonard... he's back."


End file.
